Show Time
by starsinjars
Summary: The stage's set, it's time to perform. Living the dream. I wonder, are you ever grateful I gave mine up for you? No? Fine. Be that way. But I'm going to be selfish for a change. And you don't have a choice in the matter. It's not all about you, you know.


Summary: The stage's set, it's time to perform. Living the dream. I wonder, are you ever grateful I gave mine up for you? ...No? Fine. Be that way. But I'm going to be selfish for a change. And you don't have a choice in the matter. It's not all about you, you know.

* * *

><p>"Five minutes to show time, Kagamine-chan!"<p>

Deep breath now. This is it.

This has been it for the past four ears.

I have been waiting my whole life for moments like these - the anticipation of what love to do is only five minutes away.

"Almost ready!" I call out as various random makeup artists put on the finishing touches, applying the mascara, just a dash of blush, and pink rose sparkling lip gloss, I believe? Tastes like strawberries. Personally prefer orange...

"Looking fabulous as always, Rin-chan." I saw Miku's reflection smile at me as she opened the door. "Ready?"

"Am I?" I asked the beauticians.

"Almost done..." A gentle voice touched my ears as someone covered my eyes as she tightened my white bow and sprayed hairspray. After a few moments, she finished and aired my hair.

"Ready to go, Kagamine-san." She smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked. Politeness. It's what he would have done.

"Umm… Amane Luna." She whispered as she looked down on the floor, eyes on the hairspray can.

"Why, thank you, Amane-san." I smiled at her as I jumped up from the chair and made my way to Miku.

"No… no problem." She murmured, and I believe that she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

I let out a chuckle as I left the room with Miku and we headed towards the stage.

The sound of fans screaming my name, the glare of the flashing lights, the people rushing backstage to make sure that everything would be perfect… all too familiar to me.

This would be my 100th concert, at the concert hall I performed my first, and the first one that I ever had to do on my birthday.

I take a glance at my watch. 11:11, with only thirteen seconds to spare.

I think it'll be fine if I skip that little chant I was supposed to sing before I perform. I've got enough luck as it is.

I turned my attention to Miku, who must have been talking for a while, but I stopped tuning her out to listen, since there's only seconds till my appearance.

"I know that you've been doing this for a while now and you know what you're doing, I still want you to be careful, just in case something bad happens." She rambled.

I sigh an internal sigh. "Miku-chan, I've been doing this for four years now, I got this."

_"You might have had it, but not anymore." _I heard a _- _familiar - voice whisper into my ear, full of malice before fading into laughter.

I spun around, turning towards the threatening voice but nobody was there.

I turned back to Miku, slightly disturbed. What the hell was that?

Miku's eyes were wide for a second before she smiled. "Oh, see, those are your nerves working up! See, even if a professional, everyone still has their tics. Probably just the crowd, sweetie." She placed her hand on my shoulder just as a bell went off backstage.

"Oh! That's your cue!" She pushed me onto the stage.

"Break a leg!" She yelled, and I heard it, but it couldn't be heard over the cheering of the crowd. Thank god. The last thing I need is for her to get some stage time. "But not literally!" She gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled weakly at her as I turned to the crowd, widely smiling.

This was my time to shine.

* * *

><p>"How is everybody doing tonight?" I yell to the audience.<p>

I get a loud cheer as a response.

"Great, just great! Thank you all for -"

The lights start to flicker, which wasn't supposed to happen until the second act. I look up and frown at it. Whose job was it to set up the stage?

I step out of the light and turn back to the adoring crowd, still cheering. I smile and raise my hand high in the air, waiting for the mic to fall down and into my hand.

After waiting for about ten seconds when it was only supposed to be five, I look up to see something fall from the sky.

This mic wasn't my trademark mic. My mic was the orange colored mini-mic, the size of my hand, with a little white bow on the end. A plain black one with yellow butterfly wings fell instead, much more faster than I anticipated. I practically fumbled over it, lost my footing, and would have fallen on my face if not for the mic stand which had suddenly risen from the ground. Which, actually was on time, but should have been stalled five seconds to correspond with the mic.

However, like the mic, this one was different. Pitch black, with a pointed top. I was able to move out of the way, but that doesn't change the fact that it was only seconds from stabbing my hand.

That was close…. I take a breath and smile again, to the still cheering crowd.

I place my lips to the mic, ready to start.

… why wasn't the music starting?

… oh, there we go.

The rest of the concert continues with the minor major screw-up soon forgotten in the music. Someone screwed up the music track, the lights were still flickering, all the timing was off…

You would think someone was trying to sabotage me or something.

Ha! If these were their attempts, it's pathetic. If you really wanted to sabotage me, you're gonna want to injure me during this concert. That mic stand was a close one, but instead of flickering lights, how about making them fall, huh? Not that I want them to, but just saying. It's really sad.

_This is how _he _would have done it_.

After performing the mixed up track, we were on the closing song. Which was _Daughter of Evil_. Again, this was misplaced, but I begin my dance that goes with the song.

Why was it in a strange pitch though? Whatever. I start to sing.

_"aku no hana, karen ni chiru , azayaka na irodori de, nochi no_ -"

A sound of a bell cuts me off, and the music changes.

This music… no...

"_kimi wa oujo, boku wa meshitsukai, unmei wakatsu, aware na futago"_

Who sang that? Was it me?

_"kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru"_

No, no, no! The mic slips from my hand as I shake my head and slap my cheeks together. I refuse to sing this! Never again. I can't, just can't.

The song halts as the lights begin to fade, indicating the end of the show. The fans scream for an encore, a continuation of that never released song - and never will be - but I just exit stage, not wanting to give this song another thought.

* * *

><p>After the concert, I wave to my fans and blow them kisses as I watch them exit the stadium, catching the damp towel that was tossed at me from one of the back-stage members whose job it was to do so. I use it to wipe my face, neck and back and throw it to the audience. There, now someone can make a fortune on the internet thanks to me. You're welcome.<p>

I take a deep breath and grab the handle of my dresser door. I prepare for a smile and open the door to the sound of more applause, but of only a few people.

"Great job, Kagamine-san!"

"A great performance, as always."

"Thank you all so much!" I gleamed at them, still applauding.

"Oh, Rin-chan! A package came for you!" Luka walked up to me and handed me a rather large box.

Presents! "Ooh, what is it?" I asked, shaking the box. "Is it from one of my fans? God, if it's another ribbon bow or more lingerie…"

The people laugh, remembering the incident that I refuse to recall. "Here." Miku handed me a scissor, which I promptly took from her.

"Huh?" I open the package, only to find a slightly smaller box within it. "Okay…" I sliced it open, where there was another, and another...

After five more packages, it left me with a small sized box, at least a fourth of the original, but this one marked with an orange ribbon. Luka took all the excess wrappings and threw them in the trash.

_"Way _too much effort was put into this… no way can it be lingerie._"_

"What an elaborate present! I wonder what it could be..." I exclaim, watching from the corner of my eyes, still fixated on me and the package. After opening the box, I am ambushed by a horde of orange tissue paper. I dig through it, and... I feel... _it_…

"Oh… Oh god." I drop the package and dash out of the room, feeling my stomach squeezing. I find the nearest trash can and give back the crackers and cheese I've eaten before my performance.

My hand are empty… don't tell me I left it with all those people! I quickly dash back to the dressing room, but the damage has been done.

"Wow! These are so cute!" Miku said, twirling the snow white headphones with her hands. "I wonder why Rin-chan ran off, at least it wasn't another ribbon."

"As much as I like them, she couldn't get rid of her trademark ribbon." Luka commented, eyes transfixed on the personal speakers.

Miku sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Her face lit up. "Hey! Do you think that she'll let me keep them?"

I hold back a chuckle. Oh hell no, Miku.

"Sorry about that, I really do like the headphones, but I think something I ate earlier decided not to agree with my stomach." I smiled weakly.

"Rin-chan! You look horrible!" Miku commented, making me slightly wince. Of course I look like shit! After finding these headphones after all these years, and from a fan?

"Yeah, uh, sorry. Give me a moment to clean up." I step out of the room. Oh, almost forgot.

I retrace my steps and give Miku a sneer which I hope that she will think that she just saw and didn't really happen and say, "Oh, and Miku-san… those are mine."

I walk back out and head towards the bathroom.

_My_ bathroom, mind you.

I walk to the sink and let the water run. The fresh, cold water is gathered into a small puddle in my hand bowl and is thrown to my face, and I quickly slap myself.

Keep it together! Keep it together! It has been four, long years.

But then again, how often do you get your dead brother's headphones that have been missing for four, long years, from a fan no less?

* * *

><p>After collecting myself, I calmly step back to the dressing room, with Miku still playing with the headphones.<p>

I snatch them from her and pull them close to me, snarling at her. She blinked in confusion.

Get your hand off my stuff!

"Woah, I never had seen such a design before! Whoever sent this was a very thoughtful fan. I can't wait to try them!" I noted loud enough to, hopefully, avert the situation.

"Yeah, well, lucky you." Miku sounded deflated.

I check the time. "Woah! Is it five past three already? I have school tomorrow!"

"Awe, just skip!" Miku squealed as she grabbed my hand, pulling me from the door with my bag in her other hand. "Come on, I got your stuff, let's go!"

She pulls me out of the stage and into her car, and she drives off for about three minutes to my apartment.

After a silent car ride, Miku stops in front of my complex. "I don't understand why you live so close to this particular concert hall. I mean, it's hard to get beck from others, but it was really convenient for today, huh?"

"Yeah..." I say, bag in hand, opening the door and stepping out. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya!" She winks and waves as she dives away, leaving me alone in the dim light.

I sigh as I take out my keys from my pocket, pulling on the orange charm as I unlock the door, quickly get myself inside and slam the door locked.

"I'm home..." I say, with the answer of silence to greet me. I don't know why I still say that, no one lives here anymore but me.

_"Welcome back."_

I jump from my spot, hairs rising on the back of my neck. Someone was behind me, but who? The voice sounds like the one from before… but somewhat familiar.

"Who's there?" I snarl. "A stalker?"

"_You would like that, wouldn't you? Being the object of someone's affections, all that attention… you love having stalkers and you wish you had more. You regret that the other one was caught, you can never find him again, 'cause, you know, he killed himself._" A giggle was in the air as I narrowed my eyes around the room, which was still dark since I didn't feel like turning on the lights .

"… Fuck this I'm going to bed." Clearly I'm hallucinating from the lack of sleep. When was the last time I had a full eight hours of sleep? I walk up the stairs and into _my _bedroom. I toss my bag on the chair and make my way to my dresser.

"_Glad I'm not a stalker, huh?_" The voice murmured into in to my ear, but I was slightly expecting it so I just ignored it and started to strip. _"You wouldn't want anyone to hear such a dirty mouth from such a sweet girl… Bad for the image isn't it?" _There was a sigh.

_"I honestly cannot believe you don't remember me. You disappoint me, Rin-chan."_

Now wearing my PJs, I jump into bed, unplug my clock and get ready to sleep. My head now on the pillow, I ignore the voice, who sounded disappointed.

"Shut up and let me sleep, stupid hallucination." I mutter as I close my eyes to go to sleep.

_"I'll be quiet, but not for long. Don't forget, I'm _always _with you, Rin-chan_." The voice smiled as it faded away.

How can I tell what expressions a _voice_ has? I can't even see it! I crack my eyes open and I see the headphones rise from my bag and change from white to pink to red.

A choking feeling soon came over me, and I didn't have the room to breath. I wheezed for oxygen to enter my lungs, but it didn't help at all. I moved my hands to my neck, and I could feel a pair of hands choking me, squeezing my vocal chords, damaging my singing voice.

My eye sight started to fade as I could see black, but finally after what seemed like an eternity, I was released, sputtering for breath.

_"Try and sing for me._"

I open my mouth and scream to have nothing come out.

A harsh laugh is heard as my eyes widen.

'What have you done to me?' I mouth, no longer able to speak.

"_Come on, _onee-chan_. Sing for me. Oh wait, you can't._" The laugh became harsher as I began to see myself slowly appear in front of me.

No. Not myself.

My twin brother. My other half.

The half that I killed.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' I mouth to him, but he just shrugs it off. He grins as he stares at me, in my supposed horror before he frowns slightly, looks down, and begins to play with his hair.

_"You know, down there in Hell, it's pretty lonely. Especially if my twin sister is still living. Living the dream of being a pop star. _Our_ dream. But it's a dream that died along with me, so I suppose it's only yours now. Where was I… Oh!" _He looks back up at me, and I can spot a sad look in his eyes before it's switched for happiness.

_"But I made a deal. Satan said that I could see you again, as long as you came back with me." _He smiled a evil smirk. His hands are back on my neck, and the choking was back.

I coughed and tried to scream, but no sound came out. I could feel tears falling from my eyes as I look at his. I try to take an intake of breath, which makes this situation even worse - but that look in his eyes.

It's the same murderous look that I must have had when I strangled him. And I must have had the same terror that I saw in his.

A switch of roles.

'I'm sorry, so sorry, sorry sorry sorry.' I want my lips to form the words, but he just pierces me with his gaze.

_"It doesn't matter how much you apologize, you know_." He has a sense of laughter in his voice. _"After all, you didn't stop when I did. So why should I_?" He started to crackle as the black came back, fading into white.

_"Oh, almost done!"_ He notes happily as the tears stream down my cheeks to his hands. To my own surprise, his face mirrors mine as tears fall down as well.

"_I'll see you in Hell, onee-chan." _He kisses me sweetly, yet passionately on the lips as I close my eyes, to stay that way forever.

Until I wake up in Hell.

At least I'll be with my other.

_You didn't sing that lullaby…_

* * *

><p>Anyone confused?<p> 


End file.
